falcofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Markus Spiegel
Markus Spiegel ist Falcos ehemaliger Produzent und inhaber der "GiG Records". Er lernte Falco damals bei einem Dradiwaberl-Konzert kennen. Falco war deren Bassist und sang außerdem die, zuerst als Pausenfüller gedachte Solonummer Ganz Wien, die sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit zum Höhepunkt der Konzerte entwickelte. Spiegel war vom Talent der Gruppe und des Bassisten überzeugt und nahm darauf beide unter Vertrag. thumb|left|219px Interview mit Zeit Online Wie is Falco in Ihr Leben getreten? Markus Spiegel: Das war Ende 1980. Damals war er noch Bassist der linksalternativen Wiener Schock-Rock-Truppe Drahdiwaberl, die bis heute existiert. (Anm. d. Red.: Drahdiwaberl heißt auf Hochdeutsch etwa: Dreh dich, Weibchen. Der Name ist die wienerische Bezeichnung für einen Kreisel, auf dem sich eine Frauenpuppe dreht, und wird zur Bezeichnung einer rasanten oder verwirrenden Situation angewendet.) Diese Band machte, angelehnt an angloamerikanische Vorbilder wie The Tubes und die extremen Blut-und-Beuschel-Aktionen der Wiener Aktionisten, theatralische Performances. Die genossen Kultstatus und stellten sämtlichen Wiener Kunstverrückten eine Auftrittsbühne bereit. Im Rahmen dieser Chaotentruppe fiel Falco, der ja eigentlich Hans Hölzel hieß, allein deshalb auf, weil er optisch nicht hineinpasste. Das waren alles Freaks mit starkem Hippie-Einschlag, Falco dagegen hatte die Komponenten für das Image, mit dem er berühmt werden sollte, schon beisammen. Er wirkte wie der junge Alain Delon inmitten einer Bande durchgeknallter Soziopathen: Zurückgegeltes Haar, verächtlicher Gesichtsausdruck und eine arrogante, nasale Stimme, die er bei seiner Solonummer Ganz Wien zu Gehör brachte. Das war eigentlich ein Anti-Drogensong, doch die meisten Leute interpretierten ihn genau andersrum. Man erinnert sich vor allem an die Zeile: „Den Schnee, auf dem wir talwärts fahren, kennt heute jedes Kind.“ Falco hatte seine Kunstfigur also schon sehr früh ausgestaltet. Ich habe ihn also eigentlich nicht entdeckt, sondern gefunden. Entscheidend bei jedem anständigen Artist-man ist, dass er sich in seine Künstler verliebt – symbolisch natürlich – und dann versucht, die ganze Welt an dieser Liebe teilhaben zu lassen. Es ist die Logik des Trüffelschweins: Seht her, was ich gefunden habe! ZEIT online: Sie übernahmen somit ein fertiges Pop-Konzept und mussten nur noch die Platten dazu machen? Spiegel: Ja, in gewisser Weise. Hans nannte sich damals auch schon Falco. Nach dem DDR-Skispringer Falko Weißpflog. Das K im Namen ersetzte er durch ein C, um international auftreten zu können. Ich erkannte bei diesen frühen Drahdiwaberl-Konzerten sofort, dass da eine Person auf der Bühne stand, die unglaublich charismatisch war und gewaltiges Entwicklungspotenzial hatte. Als Plattenboss hat man eine Checkliste, wenn man sich Nachwuchskünstler anguckt. Und Falco erfüllte fast alle Parameter zu 100 Prozent: Aussehen, Talent, Bühnenpräsenz, Kontakt mit dem Publikum. Man darf nicht vergessen: Er fiel ja nicht vom Himmel, sondern hatte jahrelang das gemacht, was die Amerikaner paying the dues nennen. Als Mitglied der kommerziellen Tanzcombo Spinning Wheel bespielte er fast jede Skihütte und Landdisko in den österreichischen Alpen – von Ischgl bis Landeck. Durch so eine Ochsentour lernt man das Geschäft von der Pike auf. ZEIT online: Wie haben Sie Falcos Karriere aufgebaut? Spiegel: Bevor es ans Aufnehmen der Musik ging, führten wir ein paar Vorgespräche und waren uns ziemlich schnell einig. Die Vorbilder, die er nannte, gefielen mir gut: Einerseits das Chamäleonhafte eines David Bowie, andererseits die künstlerische Stringenz Klaus Nomiz , der heute fast vergessen ist, obwohl er der erste Aids-Tote der Popmusik war. Es ging also um das Prinzip Künstlichkeit, um eine Bühnenfigur, die nicht unbedingt deckungsgleich mit der Privatperson Hans Hölzel war – obwohl das viele glaubten. Das musikalische Genre, in dem sich Falco betätigen wollte, unterschied sich allerdings radikal von Bowie und Nomi. In Falco steckte viel mehr schwarze Musik: Soul, HipHop, Rhythm and Blues, das Ganze gefiltert durch die Sensibilität des New Wave. ZEIT online: Falco gehörte der Punkrock-Generation an. Dieser Sound spielte aber in seinem eklektischen Stilmix überhaupt keine Rolle. Spiegel: Er war weder Hippie noch Punk, sondern ein bürgerlicher Linker. Politische Radikalität war seine Sache nicht, wobei er gegen einen handfesten Skandal nichts einzuwenden hatte, wenn er der Karriere förderlich war. ZEIT online: Was waren die ersten Falco-Stücke, die Sie herausgebracht haben? Spiegel: Es gab, wie schon gesagt, seine Show-Nummer Ganz Wien , die in der Szene berühmt war und ein zweites Lied namens Helden von heute , das natürlich aus einer Rippe des Songs Heroes von David Bowie geschnitzt war. Aber richtig los ging es erst mit Der Kommissar . Diese Single verbreitete sich wie ein Flächenbrand über ganz Europa. Ich brachte Falco mit dem in Österreich sehr gefragten Produzenten Robert Ponger zusammen und hoffte, dass bei dieser Begegnung die kreativen Funken fliegen würden. Es entstanden zu meiner großen Freude zwei gloriose Alben, Einzelhaft und Junge Römer . Aber es waren schwere Geburten. Zwischen den beiden entstand eine enorme Reibungshitze, die zwar einerseits geniale Songs hervorbrachte, aber gelegentlich die Betriebstemperatur so stark erhöhte, dass das Team in der Hitze des Gefechts beinahe verglühte. Für Falco war die gesamte Karriere ein Selbstfindungsprozess. Er wusste nie, wohin die Reise gehen sollte, und oft war ihm der Weg das Ziel. Das kann man auch von seinen Texten ablesen, in denen er sich immer wieder revidiert, Dinge zurücknimmt, neue Thesen und Zeitdiagnosen aufstellt. Die Text waren ihm enorm wichtig, und er hat sich sehr mit ihnen gequält. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass er an einem einzigen Vers zwei Wochen lang gebastelt hat. Falco musste auch beinahe mit der Pistole dazu gezwungen werden, seine Stimme über die fertiggestellte Musik zu singen. Denn er wusste: Wenn die Sache einmal auf Band ist, kann man nichts mehr daran ändern. Und das entsprach überhaupt nicht seiner psychischen Stimmung. ZEIT online: Wie hielt es Falco in der Zeit der ersten großen Erfolge mit dem exzessiven Rock'n'Roll-Leben? Spiegel: Der Alkohol war zeit seines Lebens sein bester Freund und letztendlich auch für seinen frühen Tod verantwortlich. Gelegentlich nahm Falco auch andere Drogen, doch sie ließen sein Leben nicht entgleisen. Es war der Genuss des Hochprozentigen, der seine Existenz immer wieder in Schieflage brachte. Bizarrerweise führt das exzessive Trinken direkt zu einem seiner großen Idole: dem Schauspieler Oskar Werner , von dem er sich einige Manierismen und Tonfälle abgeschaut hat. Die beiden verband vor allem die Alkoholikerkarriere. Oskar Werner saß schon im Alter von 16 mit seinem Freund Werner Krauß in der Kantine des Burgtheaters und sprach dem Alkohol zu. Es gibt noch eine Parallele. Falco ist genau wie Oskar Werner an der geistigen Infrastruktur Amerikas gescheitert. Beide hatten die Möglichkeit, dort Karriere zu machen – der eine mit einem hochdotierten Vertrag mit 20th Century Fox, der andere mit dem Nummer-ens-Hit Amadeus – und beide kehrten reumütig zurück, ehe sie wirklich Fuß gefasst hatten. Ein Wiener kommt eben schwer mit Los Angeles zurecht. Hinter dem Alkoholismus und der späteren Affinität zum Rotlichtmilieu stand das Gefühl einer ständigen Überforderung: Eine Karriere wie die Falcos hatte es in Österreich noch nie gegeben, und all die Verpflichtungen, Versuchungen und Verlogenheiten, die damit einhergingen, waren ihm oft zu viel. Er versuchte, sich mit Frauengeschichten zu retten. Doch das machte alles noch schlimmer: eine gescheiterte Ehe, ein Kind, das nicht von ihm war, eine endlose Serie von Affären. Falco war nicht für eine glückliche Dauerbeziehung geschaffen, obwohl er gern ein bürgerlich-biederes Leben geführt hätte. Immer wieder kam ihm die Kunstfigur, die er selbst geschaffen hatte, dazwischen. In einem seiner Texte sagte er: „Die Frau, die mich erträgt, muss erst geboren werden. Bitte komm zur Welt!“ Das kann man durchaus als Hilferuf interpretieren. ZEIT online: Nach der LP Falco 3 , die den Superhit Rock Me Amadeus enthielt, haben sich Ihre Wege getrennt. Günstigerweise gerade vor dem großen Karrieretief, das zehn Jahre lang dauerte. Erst kurz vor seinem Tod hatte Falco wieder ein paar mäßige Erfolge. Hatten Sie in all den Jahren noch Kontakt zueinander? Spiegel: Wir haben uns nicht wegen geschäftlicher oder sonstiger Differenzen getrennt. Der ursprüngliche Vertrag lief aus und musste neu verhandelt werden. Mittlerweile war Falco aber mit Amadeus in eine Liga vorgestoßen, in der ich mit meiner kleinen Firma nicht mehr mitbieten konnte. Das ist wie beim Transfer eines Topfußballers: Da kann nur eine Major Company das nötige Kleingeld aufbringen, um den Star an sich zu binden. Die Ironie im Fall Falco war, dass ihm nach dem teuren Firmenwechsel keine Hits mehr gelangen. Er hat sich mir gegenüber aber immer loyal verhalten. Deshalb habe ich ihn bis zum seinem Tod in Österreich betreut. Noch drei Tage vor dem Autounfall in der Dominikanischen Republik hat er mich aufgeregt angerufen und mir Songs seiner letzten Platte Verdammt, wir leben noch vorgespielt. Er war voller Energie und wollte noch einmal richtig durchstarten. Das dürfte alle Selbstmordgerüchte wohl entkräften. Falco wollte leben. Und zwar auf der Überholspur! Kategorie:Freunde & Familie Kategorie:Mentoren